not an ordinary trip
by Kitsunakatsuma
Summary: A katsuma called Veruka got some tickets to saggy island. she decides to invite her friends to come with her. but when they arrived, things get creepy...
1. Chapter 1: the tickets

**Hello everybody! This is my first story! Enjoy!**

Part 1:the tickets

NORMAL POV

One day there was a blue katsuma who was checking her computer, her name was veruka. She had green eyes and a long bushy tail and pair of tiny angel wings, plus green hair. She wore a blue tank top, yellow shorts, a long blue jacket and purple shoes.

VERUKA'S POV

While I was checking my email, I found a reply of something I never sent. I opened it, it said "congratulations! You just won a ticket to saggy island! You can bring as many friends as you want! Print your ticket here! (LINK)". I was very surprised I won a ticket, "Wow I won a ticket! Yyiiippi- wait how did I won a ticket?" I thought as I click the link button. Lucky I have a printer, so I could print it out. "I can't wait to tell the others!" I exclaimed as I took the ticket, went to the phone and called my other friends to invite them to my house. They all agreed and came to my house.

NORMAL POV

The first one to arrive at Veruka's house was a yellow rabbit with some hair on his head. His name was Danny; he wore a long blue sweater with a flower on it. He wore a dark blue hanky on his neck. And green shorts with pockets. He used green shoes with a long big green line. "Hey Veruka!" he said as he waved his hand.

DANNY'S POV

"Hey Danny!" She said. "My, I wonder why did she called me before?" I thought as Veruka offered me something to drink. "sure, plain water please" I answered. "Okay then" she said as she went to the kitchen.. "By golly, even at her house (which was a big tree house) she's as speedy as ever." I thought as Veruka came back with my glass of water. "So….why did you called me anyway?" I asked her. She was just about to reply until someone knocked at the door.

NORMAL POV

Veruka said "I'll get it!" as she opened the door. There stood a blue rabbit, with pink hair, her name was Luna; She wore a blue shirt with a small heart, a green jacket and yellow shorts with a ribbon (just like Veruka's shorts) and white socks, plus green shoes with two strips and a ling big white line. "Hi Vi! Hey Danny!" "hey Luna!" Danny and Veruka said as they give Luna a warm hug. "So Vi, why did you called us? Luna asked. "Well, I won a ticket to saggy island and they said I could bring as many friends as I want, So here you are, will you come with me to saggy island? PLLEEEEAAASSSEEE?" Veruka asked, Doing puppy eyes at them. "Why of course! Why not?" the two teen rabbits said.

**And that's part one! See you!**

**-luckykatsuma**


	2. Chapter 2: Veruka's cousin

**Hello again! Part 2 is here! Yippie! Please enjoy! **

**~luckykatsuma**

Part 2: a visit from an old friend

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

When the three friends finished packing their bags and checked in, the three friends found themselves waiting in the waiting room. Since their plane to saggy island was gonna be a delay for 30 minutes. Unfortunately for them, Veruka was there, and she has short patience. "How much longer?!" she complained for the fifth time. "15 more minutes" Danny replied lamely, he kept track of the time so he won't make Veruka more impatient. "Vi, when can you stop complaining? It's 15 more minutes." Luna said. "Sorry, but nope, since I don't have entertainment, I will keep bugging you two until the plane arrives." She smirked. Luckily, Veruka survived the 15 minute wait. So now the three animals were inside the bus that would bring then to the arrow plane. Suddenly Veruka shouted. "Hey guys look!"

**VERUKA'S P.O.V.**

_I saw a white katsuma sitting on one of the chairs, she had blue eyes, long green hair, a pink tank top and a green hoodie, she also wore blue jeans with a blue ribbon. And finally, she wore green shoes, somewhat like ballet shoes. "What?" the two rabbits asked. I pointed at the white katsuma, who was busy chatting with a cat that I don't know. "Hey! Is that Matilda?" Luna asked. "Yeah it is! Hey matilda!" Danny called, then two animals stopped talking and the white katsuma looked at them. "Vi!" She shouted, and then she rushed out of her seat and quickly ran towards me, giving me a big hug. "Hey Matilda!" I said, you see, Matilda is my cousin, she lives quite far, it would at least take us 3 hours to get where she is, so I barely visit her. "Vi it's been so long! How are you?" she asked after she released me "good" I replied._

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Suddenly, the bus stopped. Then the doors opened. Everybody went out of the bus, Veruka went first. Then Danny and Luna followed her, and finally Matilda and the cat came out. It turns out that the white cat was colored white, she had white hair, purple eyes and wore a plain black dress, she also wore the same type of shoes that Matilda has but it was black. "Hey Matilda! Where were you? You just went away before!" She asked "sorry, it's because I just saw my cousin, I can't believe she's also going to saggy island! It's been forever since is saw her!" Matilda explained. "oohhh…okay then. Can we go see her?" the white cat asked. "Okay then! In a minute." She said, then she cleared her voice and shouted. "VERUKA!" "huh?" Veruka thought, then she ran to Matilda and the white cat. "Hey Matil! No need to shout! You know I have sensitive ears!" she said. "sorry again! But I want to introduce you to my friend here. Her name's Riana. She just moved here 4 months ago." Matilda explained. "Hi! I'm Riana. What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Veruka. I can run to the speed of sound! Wanna see later after we arrive at saggy island?" she asked. "sure!" Riana said

**Well that's done. see ya! **

**~luckykatsuma**


	3. Chapter 3: The island and the smell

**Please R&R!**

**~luckykatsuma**

**Part 3: The Island, the smell, and the scare**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Inside the plane, Veruka was starting to get sick. "I think I need another-_UMPH!_" Veruka wailed, turning green while holding her mouth so she won't throw up. "Here cuz." Matilda said as she gave a air sickness bag to the blue katsuma. She mumbled a 'thanks' as she threw up. "I never knew she had a weak stomach. Poor Veruka has been throwing up 5 times already." Riana said. "I hope this flight ends soon, with Veruka throwing up I can barely breathe!" Danny complained, covering his nose. Then a flight attendant came with a pack of air sickness bags. She was a luvli wearing the attendants uniform, which was colored pink and some white patterns on it. "Hello, I heard that your friend had a weak stomach so I brought you a whole pack of air sickness bags just in case you ran out. Here" She said as she gave Luna a whole pack of air sickness bags. "_UMPH!_" Veruka wailed again. Holding her mouth and turning white. "hey, thanks! We owe you one!" Luna said happily as she took out another air sickness bag and gave it to Veruka. "Oh, and by the way, the plane will land in 10 minutes." The attendant said before leaving. "okay! Thanks!" They said.

**10 minutes later…..**

**VERUKA'S P.O.V.**

_The minute I went off the plane, I started kissing the ground. "Holy sweet ground!" I giggled, after a few minutes kissing the ground, I waited for the others to come. after a few minutes, I saw my cousin coming down from the plane. "you happy now Vi?" she asked. "better than ever!" I replied happily. "Hey Veruka! you told me that you'll show me how fast could you run!" a voice shouted, it turns out the voice belonged to Riana. "Okay then! watch this!" I said as I ran faster than the speed of sound! sadly, I made everyone's hair really messy. "Oops..." I thought._

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

After fixing their hair, they check in a hotel that was close to the beach. Danny was busy unpacking, but suddenly he smell something very bad. "yuk! what's that? hope's not me!" Danny exclaimed as he smelled himself, luckily, it wasn't him. "why do I have a really bad feeling that somethings going to happen.' 色thought as he unpacked.

**hope you like it!**

**~luckykatsuma**


	4. Chapter 4: spiders

**Sorry for the long wait. School's up and I got a writers block. But I tried and finally I got this chapter uploaded! Horray! By the way, in this chapter it will be all normal P.O.V. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**~Kitsunakatsuma**

Chapter 4: Spiders, Snakes and Cockroaches

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

After unpacking their bags. The five friends decided to look around. Danny and Luna went to the beach and Veruka, Matilda and Riana went to the forest. "See you later guys!" Luna called. " 'Kay then! Bye!" Veruka replied as she waved at them.

* * *

_**Danny and Luna: at the beach**_

"Danny?" Luna asked. "Hmmm?" Danny replied. "Why do I have this nasty feeling that we are not alone?" Luna said. "I think so to. Maybe-" Just before Danny manage to finish his sentence, a whole lot of spiders surrounded the rabbits. "EEK! Spiders!" Luna cried, hugging Danny close to her. "Quick! let's fly!" Danny shouted as they both flew to the sky using their big ears. once they kept a safe distance from the spiders, Luna asked. "How can spiders be in a beach?" "Don't know." Danny replied. "but we got to find Vi and the others before something bad happens to them!" Then they both flew to the forest.

* * *

**_Veruka, Matilda and Riana: at the__ forest_**

"Wow! these flowers are beautiful!" Riana said in awe as she went to the flower that has small pink dots. "Yeah it is. come on guys! i want to explore more!" Veruka said as she went deeper into the forest. "Hey Vi! wait up!" Matilda shouted, But it was too late; Veruka already ran into the forest, leaving Riana and Matilda behind. "Great, we lost Vi and we have no idea where we are!" Riana complained. but Matilda shushed her. Riana was just about to ask why, but suddenly, a yellow fox leaped from the bushes and ran away. "Hey you! get back here!" Matilda shouted as they both started to chase.

Riana did nothing but followed Matilda deeper inside the forest. but Matilda was to fast for her. very soon, Riana was helplessly lost.

* * *

**Sorry for all of the short chapters. plz R&R!**

**~Kitsunakatsuma**


End file.
